


15. Asphyxiation

by Clefaiiiry



Series: Nina does a Kink Meme (idk if i'll finish) [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Drowning for the sake of boners, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Ezreal is way too horny for his own good, M/M, Pyke likes feeling warm, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clefaiiiry/pseuds/Clefaiiiry
Summary: Ezreal gets off to being held underwater and Pyke gets off to warm cuddles.For Anonymous.





	15. Asphyxiation

Ezreal was many things; courageous, handsome, suave-

But he was totally _not_ waterproof.

His gauntlet only had the power for one more Arcane Shift, just enough to get him into the cabin of a wrecked ship. Water covered a third of the room, but the other side was surprisingly dry considering the storm outside. Someone had fixed it up, made it a little more sheltered from the elements.

Not that Ezreal really cared about who that had been. He was just happy to be out of the wind and rain. The storm probably wouldn’t pass until morning so he needed to warm up and _fast_.

A cold prickle crept up his neck. The wind howled outside and Ezreal instinctively hugged himself. He wasn’t gonna die here, no way. It was way too lame of a way to go for Piltover’s greatest explorer-

_‘Something touched my foot!’_

Ezreal squealed and jumped away from the water, landing gracelessly on his ass. Oh Gods, that’s a person. There was a person poking their head out from the water. The man rose to his full height, towering over Ezreal as his water-logged leather boots squealed across the wooden planks.

The man stopped about a foot away from Ezreal.

“Why are you here?”

“H-Hey, urh, is this your shipwreck? Sorry to barge in, I just- Heh, barge, g-get it? ‘Cause we’re in a boat? O-Oh jeez...”

The man stared back unamused. Okay, maybe a little amused, but not like he gave it away through his mask. Ezreal was still babbling, pressing himself further into the wall.

“That’s a pretty big… knife? Is it a knife?”

“It’s a harpoon.”

“A harpoon! Yeah, I knew that, it’s very, urh, sharp. Looks cool! Are you gonna kill me?”

He hummed. “Depends,” he said, hefting the weapon over his shoulder. “You a captain?”

“Huh? What… What? No way, it’s just me! I don’t even own a boat! I’m o-only here to get outta the storm. I just need a fire and-”

“You’re never gonna light anything in here, not when it's this damp.”

The comeback rising in his throat was stifled and Ezreal glanced away. “I know...”

The man circled the room, heading for a closet in the corner and hauling out a stack of coats and blankets. “Here,” he said, throwing the bundle at Ezreal and taking him out with a loud _thwump._

“Urh, thanks.”

The man plopped down beside him crossing his legs and hunching forward, making no move for the pile even as a puddle formed beneath him.

“I’m Ezreal,” he said, mostly just to fill the silence.

“Pyke,” came the grunted response.

Ezreal had heard the locals whispering of the Bloodharbour Ripper, how he carved up anyone who’d wronged him in life and left them strung out for the gulls, but even if he was a murderous lunatic, he made a pretty decent host.

Would’ve been better if he had a warm bed and hot food but Ezreal had suffered way, _way_ worse.

Maybe it was delirium from the cold, maybe it was down to not getting any for weeks, or maybe it was just an unseen force that had total control over the scenario, but Ezreal could not stop sparing glances toward Pyke. It was no secret that Ezreal would totally swoon over anyone who could kick his ass without breaking a sweat, but dammit, he needed to be more subtle-

“What are you lookin’ at?”

Ezreal’s head whipped back to the floorboards. The colour rising in his cheeks was just because of the heat returning to his system, yeah, not because of just how close Pyke was or anything.

_Jeez, how pent up are you that you’re totally down to bone the first guy you see. Get it together, Ezreal!_

But when he snuck another glance at Pyke, he was still staring back, head tilted slightly to one side.

“What is it you want?” Pyke asked, softer than before.

“I...” Ezreal could not seriously believe he was about to ask, but- “I want you to _warm me up._ ”

Pyke huffed, leaning in closer. “How would you want me to do that?”

“Get creative, but I’m freezing my ass off-”

Ezreal was on his back before he could even finish.

Pyke’s hands were rough and calloused from years of hard labour, trailing under his shirt and across his stomach. Ezreal flinched and yelped at the contact, squirming as his belt was undone and his pants tugged down to his mid-thigh.

Pyke stopped at his underwear, hand hovering a few inches away from the fabric, brows furrowing in thought.

“Is this okay?”

“Gods, please.” Ezreal whined.

Pyke had, once or twice out of curiosity, touched himself to see if he could even get hard anymore. The answer was yes, surprisingly. He tried not to think too long about the logistics, nor why Ezreal had lube on him ready to go and was already prepping himself when he looked back. His pants and jacket had been dumped to one side, chest heaving as he shoved two fingers into his tight little hole with a needy whine.

Pyke chuckled, unbuckling his belt and tugging his pants midway down his thighs, just enough to pull of his dick and give himself a few lazy, long strokes. Not that he needed much encouragement with how Ezreal was spreading his legs and gasping every time he crooked his fingers just so.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” Ezreal grumbled, pushing in a third with a gasp.

It took some shuffling, but Ezreal found himself on his knees, ass in the air and face pressed into the ground. Just as Pyke lined up to push in, Ezreal coughed and shifted awkwardly.

“We can stop if you want,” Pyke said, marvelling at the soft, warm flesh of his ass with a squeeze. Ezreal shuddered and tried his best to look back up to Pyke.

“Can… Can I ask you something weird?”

“How weird?”

Ezreal’s eyes drifted towards the pool in the corner. “Can you, urh, hold my head under while you… ya know...”

Pyke stared down at him in concern. “I’m not going to kill you-”

“No! No not like that just- It… It gets me urh… _excited_.”

“Oh?” Pyke rose an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“I’ll tap twice if I need to come up,” Ezreal said, demonstrating against Pyke’s wrist.

It seemed to satisfy him as he moved the two of them so Ezreal’s head hung just above the water. Pyke’s fingers wound themselves into Ezreal’s hair.

“You can go,” Ezreal urged when he felt the moment had lasted a little too long.

Pyke thrust in, shoving Ezreal’s face into the water at the same moment. The sheer heat made Pyke groan aloud, needing a few seconds to ground himself before he started moving.

 _‘The average person can last thirty to sixty seconds before they run out of air and breathe in water,’_ He reminded himself. The man below him was soft and warm and still very much alive and would probably like to stay that way.

The pace he set was rough and fast, each thrust making Ezreal physically jolt forwards. Pyke counted to ten in his head before pulling Ezreal back out of the water, maintaining his rhythm and letting him catch his breath before pushing him under once more.

They repeated the process twice more, and on the third he had counted to five when Ezreal tapped at his wrist and was hauled back up into Pyke’s arms. He coughed and sputtered for a few moments, broken moans escaping from his lips as Pyke’s thrusts did not falter.

“S-Shit, ah- Fuck-” Ezreal tried to shake his wet hair from his face, grumbling until Pyke carefull brushed it to one side.

Pyke slowed, steadily petting Ezreal’s head as he recovered. He instinctively moved into the touch with a quiet sigh, nuzzling closer. The warmth seeping through Ezreal’s undershirt was so addictive, Pyke couldn’t help but press closer.

“Okay.” Ezreal gasped after a few more moments, trying to bounce back against Pyke’s dick.

The little waver in his voice made Pyke wait just a few moments longer before he returned to the previous pace, tugging down his scarf and sinking his teeth into Ezreal’s hot, red skin. The gasp he earned urged him faster, pushing Ezreal’s head back into the water.

Ezreal wriggled against his grip, but his cock was still rock hard, bouncing between his legs, free hand scrambling against the wood decking for purchase. Pyke moved a hand from his hip and took Ezreal’s cock, teasing the head only briefly before he began to stroke in time with every thrust. His pace faltered for only a second, but it was enough to know he was getting close.

Next time Pyke pulled his head up he sat back and brought Ezreal with him, perching him in his lap. They both groaned at the new angle, but Ezreal wasted no time trying to restart the same rhythm even as he wheezed for air.

“Give yourself a minute, you’re gonna hurt yourself if you keep that up,” Pyke scolded as he stilled the other’s movements with a strong hand at his hip. Ezreal whined and rocked back into Pyke.

“Fa- Fuck, Gods- Aah! Fuck me, please! I’m so close, pl- Ah!”

Pyke only needed to give his cock three more harsh strokes before Ezreal cried out, grinding down as hard as he could as he came all over Pyke’s hand, back arching and throat burning as he moaned and shuddered.

A few seconds later, Pyke stilled and sighed as he finished dry, holding Ezreal flush against his hips, curling an arm around his chest and revelling in the warmth for _just a little longer_. He’d missed this, being so close to another person. He’d been alone and so, so cold for so long that finally having so much heat flush against him was euphoric.

“Hey,” Pyke grunted, “how’re ya holding up?”

Ezreal panted for a few moments longer, then glanced back over his shoulder. “Good,” he said, so hoarse he barely recognised his own voice, “real good.”

“You should get warmed up. That was probably worse than leaving you bundled up.”

Ezreal grunted, but didn’t move. Pyke sighed and lifted Ezreal up and off his cock. Ezreal whimpered at the sensation, but let Pyke lift him into his arms.

As Pyke dried his hair with a rough blanket, Ezreal slumped into his side.

“Thanks,” he mumbled. Pyke stopped for a second, then chuckled.

“Don't thank me yet, kid, let’s see if you last the night.”

Ezreal glanced up at him and smiled. “With you here? I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel this should go without saying but if you're in a life or death situation like, for example, you could potentially die from exposure, don't have sex. Highly irresponsible. However this is Ezreal we're talking about so I mean...
> 
> This was prompt 15 on my [Kink Prompt Template](https://clefaiiiry.tumblr.com/post/185726570437/remind-me-when-i-get-home-after-my-split-i-have-a) so naturally I wrote it first. It just made sense.
> 
> Even though Pyke/Ezreal was suggested by someone who wished to stay anonymous, this is dedicated to my buddy Lew who's carried my ass on Pyke way too many damn times. Love ya bud <3


End file.
